gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cargobob (mission)
:This article is about the mission in Grand Theft Auto V, for the helicopter, see Cargobob. Cargobob is a heist setup in Grand Theft Auto V given by the protagonist Trevor for himself. Description Trevor, Franklin and Michael need a Cargobob to carry the submarine for the The Merryweather Heist (offshore). The player needs to get inside the Fort Zancudo air base and steal the Cargobob, then lose the wanted level. After this the player needs to simply park the helicopter near Trevor's place in the Grand Senora Desert. Mission objectives *Steal the Cargobob. *Lose the military chopper. *Go to the hangar. Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 05:30. Tips *After stealing the Cargobob, an enemy chopper will chase the player and attack him using rockets. A good method to get rid of it is to exit the Cargobob right after entering it, then use Trevor's special ability of invincibility and shoot down the chopper with a Grenade Launcher or an RPG. However, you have to realize that even if Trevor is practically invincible while on rage mode, the rockets will still keep flying him away and practically he won't be able to stand up once he gets hit and until the ragemeter is depleted. *To avoid this situation, it's safer to fly the Cargobob right outside the base and then hit the chopper with your own RPG or shooting the pilot. This way it's a lot safer than doing it inside the base where the soldier will swarm you up and the chooper shoots missiles more often. Trivia *This mission is similar to Black Project in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, as both require infiltrating a military base and stealing flyable military equipment for another job, the Jetpack in San Andreas for the mission Green Goo and the Cargobob in this mission for The Merryweather Heist. *This does not appear as heist setup if the freighter option is picked. *One Buzzard Attack Chopper will follow the Cargobob if it is not destroyed (unknown if killing all troops prevents this). *Heat-seeking missiles will not attack the player if a sky route is chosen to enter the base. *Fort Zancudo will be significantly easier to infiltrate in this mission as the soldiers do not drive the Rhino and less soldiers are found near the base. In a way this mission could be used as an chance to explore the base when most enemies are cleared out. *During this mission, the Cargobob can be obtained and saved on Trevor's helipad. The player has to land it on Sandy Shores Airfield's helipad instead of the yellow marker. Then exit the helicopter and run away. This will cause the mission to fail, which is when the player should refuse to retry. The player, as Trevor, will now be spawned near to one of the entrances to Fort Zancudo and after returning to the airfield, the Cargobob will be still saved on the helipad. *The Rhino tanks are scripted to not attack the player in the mission, probably because with one shot, you'll be killed, and that will make it hard to reach the Cargobob alive. Video walkthrough de:Cargobob (Mission) Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Heist Setups